I picked you
by CullenMasenAlways
Summary: Edward escuchó a Tyler y a Mike, hablando sobre Bella. La quieren ganar para el baile de fin de curso. Edward no quiere que ella vaya con ellos. Quiere que sea su novia, quiere que ella lo escoja por encima de cualquiera.
1. Ever

**Chapter 1: I don't feel the same way, ever.**

Cerré mi sesión furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a publicar un corazón en mi muro? ¡Un corazón y un te amo! ¡Así, sin más! Me habían dicho que le gustaba más que como amigos...

Pero no me podía permitir pensar en ello. Él era solamente un amigo mío. Al menos, eso era lo que él significaba para mí. ¡Dios, estás cosas no eran lo mío!

Odié que me lo hayan dicho. Me refiero, ¿por qué iba a importarme aquello, si yo no sentía nada por él? Solamente me hacían sentir incómoda en su presencia, al tratar de no pasar de la línea de amistad con él, a cada segundo, para que no pudiese malinterpretar nada de lo que hacía.

Me dediqué a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese eso. Pero a Alice, se le ocurrió mandarme un mensaje.

_Querida Bella, ya vi qué te traes con tu amiguito. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Estaré esperando tu llamada, lo sabes. Así que no lo retrases._

_Te quiero._

Perfecto.

Telefoneé a Alice, y contestó al segundo timbre.

–Bella –respondió al teléfono.

–Hola Alice –dije secamente.

–¿Por qué ese tono, Bells? ¿No ves que tienes un admirador? –preguntó con voz cantarina.

–Alice, eso no importa, no siento nada por él. Sería cruel ilusionarlo y lo sabes muy bien.

–Pero Bella...

–Nada –le corté–, imagina que le hicieran lo mismo a uno de tus amigos, no sé, por ejemplo a Emmett.

–Pero es tu hermano mayor. Eso es diferente. Este chico no me toca de nada y mucho menos a ti –explicó con voz paciente.

–Sí, pero es sentido común. No tiene ni un punto ilusionarlo falsamente. Eres cruel Alice Masen.

–Solamente te quería ayudar en tu nula vida amorosa Isabella –dijo en un tono indignado, como una madre decepcionada con su hija.

–Gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda. Te quiero Alice –le recordé para que se le pasara el enojo.

–Yo también te quiero Bella. Aunque seas cabezota –dijo a regañadientes. Colgué el auricular, sonriendo por lo enfurruñada que estaba Alice por una tontería. Sin embargo, una tontería que podría lastimar a alguien más. Y eso no era justo, por donde se viera.

Ya se le pasaría.

Me dediqué a practicar piano el resto de la tarde y estudié como, por media hora, un poco de matemáticas para estar aunque sea un poco preparada para el día siguiente.

Charlie y Reneé llegaron una hora después de que cenara, lo cual ya era bastante tarde. Y Emmett no apareció por ningún lado.

Mis padres estaban preocupados, pero traté de tranquilizarlos, diciéndoles que tal vez se quedó en casa de Jasper, y solamente se le olvidó avisar.

–Puede que sí, pero al menos pudo prestar el teléfono de casa de Jasper. No vivimos en esta época en vano –dijo en un tono irritado. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba con Jasper y Charlie lo tomó como algo seguro.

Reneé estaba un poco más tranquila, puesto que ella era mucho más infantil y desenfrenada que Charlie.

Le mandé un mensaje a Emmett, rogando que llevara su celular con él.

_Emmett, dime que estás con Jasper, por favor. Charlie y Reneé están preocupados. –Bella_

A los pocos minutos sonó el teléfono. Esperaba que fuera Emmett, no me gustaba ver la cara de angustia de Charlie, aunque fuera por una causa tan insignificante. No es como si Emmett se hubiese fugado o algo parecido.

Charlie corrió a contestar el teléfono.

No se había calmado para cuando lo contestó, pero había cierta nota de alivio en su voz.

Terminó de hablar con mi hermano y le dijo a Reneé que, efectivamente, estaba con Jasper, como había dicho.

_**Lunes.**_

Llegué al instituto temprano. Y Alice ya estaba ahí, en su lugar de siempre, esperándome, junto con Rosalie.

–Hola Bella –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–Hola chicas –respondí–, ¿saben algo de Jasper y Emmett?

Me miraron confundidas.

–Bueno –continué–, es que ayer Emmett se quedó con él, ¿no les comentaron nada?

–No, no sabía –dijo Alice.

–Sí, a mí tampoco me dijo nada Emmett. Luego se anda quejando –dijo con una mirada glacial al tiempo que enfocaba sus ojos por encima de mi cabeza.

Alice y yo seguimos su mirada.

Mi hermano y Jasper se estaban bajando del flamante auto de Edward Masen.

–¿No estaba en mi casa esta mañana? –preguntó confundida Alice.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

Los tres, comenzaron a caminar hacia nuestra dirección. No tenían buena pinta. Pero no era el típico semblante de pasar mala noche. Había algo más en sus miradas, algo que trataban de ocultar. Y escondían sonrisas cómplices debajo de sus máscaras de apariente seriedad.

Emmett y Jasper, abrazaron a sus respectivas parejas. Los cuatro sonrieron.

Edward me miraba como si me estuviese estudiando.

–Buenos días –saludó con voz suave y aterciopelada.

–Hola –respondí en un susurro.

Por lo general, no era muy común que Edward me hablara. Fuera de la cortesía habitual, como ahora, por supuesto. Esto sí era común.

–¿Te importaría que te acompañe a tu salón de clase? –preguntó con voz amable y un leve rastro de nerviosismo.

Muy bien. Eso sí que no era común.

Volteé a ver a Alice y a Rose en busca de ayuda, pero ya se habían alejado con sus novios, por lo que tendría que enfrentarme sola a la mirada curiosa de Edward.

–Eh... supongo –dije algo insegura. Abrió la puerta del instituto para mí, como todo un caballero.

Me gustaba que hiciera aquello, pero para ser sincera, me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Me dio una mirada significativa, que no supe interpretar, mientras pasaba por su lado.

–¿Cómo has estado, Isabella? –solamente él me seguía diciendo así y lo odiaba, aunque cuando salía de sus labios tan dulcemente, no me molestaba tanto.

–Muy atareada. Y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me llames Bella – agregué.

–Como gustes, Bella –me sonrió con _su _sonrisa torcida.

–Gracias –respondí en un susurro. Él era el único capaz de dejarme sin habla, con la pena de decir algo estúpido en su presencia y quedar como una completa tonta. En cambio, él se veía muy relajado con esa sonrisa suya– ¿y tú?

–Más que bien, a decir verdad. He tenido una epifanía anoche –dijo con voz esperanzada y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peculiar. Era el verde más bonito que le había visto.

–¿Sí? ¿En qué consiste? –no sabía si era correcto preguntarle, pero él sacó el tema a relucir.

–Ya lo sabrás –sonrió torcidamente, de nuevo–. Serás la primera en enterarte.

Eso me hizo sentir, en un modo, especial. Aunque era muy estúpido de mi parte. ¿Qué tendría de especial para Edward?

–¿Me debería sentir halagada? –pregunté estúpidamente.

–En realidad, no lo sé –en ese momento se detuvo–. Llegamos.

–Gracias por acompañarme –sonreí.

–Es un placer. Nos vemos, Bella.

Se volteó y se fue. Y yo me quedé como una idiota ahí parada. Viendo su fuerte y masculina espalda, junto con esa gracia que tenía para caminar. Caminaba más elegantemente que muchas chicas, incluyéndome.

La clase de Literatura pasó rápidamente. El profesor Berti nos había dejado leer Romeo y Julieta para el final del semestre y entregarle una reflexión acerca de la obra, en vez del examen final. Lo agradecí internamente.

Fui directo a la cafetería a la mesa en la que nos sentábamos Alice, Rose y yo. Y eventualmente sus novios, si no estaban con los de fútbol.

Estaba vacía, así que me dispuse a esperarlas, mientras sacaba mis apuntes de Matemáticas para ver qué podía entender.

Alguien se sentó en la mesa, justo en frente de mí.

–Hola Bella –saludó una voz ronca y grave.

–Hola Jake –respondí. Le iba a preguntar ahora–. Dime, ¿por qué pusiste eso en mi muro?

Su cara se descompuso en una mueca, al ver que no fue de mi agrado, pero rápidamente se recompuso y adoptó una sonrisa soncarrona.

–Se me antojó. ¿Qué, no te gustó?

–Por supuesto que no. ¡Dios! Eres tan...

–¿Tan encantador?

–No, más bien irritante y pedante.

–¿Y porqué simplemente no lo borraste? –preguntó con expresión dolida.

–No soy tan mala Jacob. Pero tú sí. Desde que nos comenzamos a juntar, dejé en claro cómo me sentía respecto a ti. Lo sabes –dije seria.

–Sí, yo también lo dejé en claro. Y también te dije que no iba a dejar de luchar –respondió en el mismo tono serio, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

–Bueno, ni siquiera sé por qué lo haces, porque solamente estás luchando contigo mismo.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Se sentían cálidas y grandes. Pero incorrectas.

–Mira, Bella, jamás te lastimaría. Te prometo que siempre te voy a cuidar y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti.

–Jacob, no me prometas nada, ¿sí? Ni siquiera somos pareja o algo semejante –trataba de no mirarlo ya que cuando lo veía directamente a los ojos, se sentían tan sinceros, que dolía no corresponderle.

–Pero podemos serlo Bella. Solo tienes que darme una oportunidad. Solamente una –su voz iba siendo cada vez más baja y su mirada suplicante.

–Jacob, no hagas esto... –susurré. Se había acercado demasiado a mí, mientras hablábamos y no era necesario hablar más fuerte que un susurro.

–¿Qué Bella? ¿Sincerarme contigo? ¿Hacerte ver que tienes opciones?

–¡Dios, Jacob! ¡No quiero opciones! –intenté quitar mis manos de entre las suyas, pero eso solo hizo que él apretara más el agarre.

–Jacob, por favor, suéltame. Ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

–No, Bella, escúchame, un segundo más. Solo te pido una cita. Déjame mostrarte que soy bueno para ti.

–No lo sé, no...

–Solo piénsalo, ¿vale? –dijo con una sonrisa. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi rostro, y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Me sonrojé, porque todo el mundo volteó a ver en ese momento. ¡Iba a matar a Jacob!

Desvié mi vista de las miradas curiosas, hacia mis apuntes, de nuevo. Pero ya no me podía concentrar.

Alcé mi vista para asegurarme de que Jacob se hubiese largado de una vez, cuando lo vi. Sentado en una esquina de la cafetería con Emmett y Jasper a su lado. Edward me veía... intensamente. Era una mirada diferente de las que siempre me daba y por un momento, sentí como mi corazón se encogió al notar que no dejaba de mirarme.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, de nuevo yo, después de... mucho tiempo. Espero que les guste esta historia. Se me ocurrió un día. Ya está lista, así que mañana será el segundo capítulo, sin falta. Lo prometo.<br>Realmente espero que les guste.  
>También estoy trabajando en otro one-shot ahora mismo. Se me ocurrió en la escuela un día, ya verán de qué hablo. Creo tenerlo listo, para cuando termine esta historia, el próximo domingo, si no calculo mal.<br>****Gracias por leerme. **


	2. Sick

**Chapter 2: Sick with him.**

Sonó el timbre para la clase y me dirigí casi corriendo al aula. Todavía recordando la inquieta mirada de Edward en mí. Nunca me miraba de esa forma. Es más, apenas me miraba, además del extraño suceso de esta mañana, por supuesto. Llegué a la clase antes de que el profesor entrara.

De algún modo pude comprender la clase entera. Estábamos viendo parábola, era un tema bastante fácil, una vez que se comprendía, así que no me sentía tan orgullosa. Aunque me sentí mal durante toda la clase, pero no supe si fue por culpa de Jacob, la extraña mirada de Edward o porque en verdad me sentía mal.

Luego siguió la clase de Filosofía. Bastante aburrida. Solamente me dedicaba a tomar apuntes durante toda la clase. Así aprobaba los exámenes.

De nuevo me encontraba en la cafetería en la mesa de siempre. Eché un vistazo rápido para cerciorarme de que Jacob no estaba cerca. Era capaz de seguir atormentandome con eso de la cita. Como si no le hubiese dejado claro ya lo que yo siento...

–¿Qué te ha pasado Bella? –preguntó Alice–. Pareces preocupada.

–Sí, estoy muy inquieta por culpa de Jacob.

Rosalie venía detrás de Alice y detrás de ambas, estaban Emmett, Jasper y... Edward. Intenté no verlo a los ojos. No quería que me viera con tanta... hostilidad de nuevo. ¡Hostilidad! Esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su mirada.

–¿No era tu novio? –preguntó en un tono de burla Rosalie.

–Rose... –respondí irritada en un susurró, advirtiéndole que no me molestara con ese tema.

–Parecían muy cercanos hace un rato en esta misma mesa –agregó sugestivamente Emmett, moviendo sus cejas provocativamente. Podía ser un idiota cuando quería.

–Emmett, déjala en paz –le cortó Jasper.

Le agradecí con la mirada y asintió. Edward tenía una mirada ausente y estaba como perdido, al menos ya no había hostilidad. Me volteó a ver mientras le observaba. Yup, ahí iba la hostilidad de nuevo. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Emmett y Rosalie se enfrascaron en su burbuja, lo mismo que Alice con Jasper. Y yo no quería ver a los ojos a Edward. Me sentía incómoda, y a decir verdad, creo que sí me sentía mal después de todo y no era por lo de Jacob.

–Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves pálida –preguntó Edward mirándome. Todo lo que había en sus ojos ahora era preocupación.

–Sí, creo – dije con voz débil–, ha de ser porque desayuné los panqueques que hizo Reneé hace cinco días.

–¿Cinco días? –preguntó con alarma en sus ojos– Bella, no debiste comer eso. Ven –se paró y se dirigió a mi asiento–, vamos a la enfermería.

–Chicos, vamos a la enfermería. Bella no se ve muy bien –basta decir con que nadie nos escuchó. Jasper asintió, pero quizá por algo que Alice le había dicho. En el camino, me sentía débil y sin fuerzas, Edward tuvo que detenerme con un brazo en mi cintura y el otro agarrando mi mano, no es que me quejara.

La enfermera dijo que había tenido un pre–síncope, y que no debía de estar haciendo esfuerzos. Me recetó unas pastillas que Edward tenía en su casa, así que el plan era ir a su casa por las pastillas y luego me dejaba en la mía. Me perdería la clase de Educación Física, estaba más que feliz.

A Edward, lo dispensaron con gusto, ya que era quien me llevaría por la pastilla y cuidaría de mí, haciendo que también se pierda una clase. Llegamos al estacionamiento, él tenía su mano en mi espalda, para guiarme. Como si me fuera a perder en Forks, o peor aún, en la escuela, pero no me quejaba, podía hacer eso las veces que quisiera. Di un último vistazo al estacionamiento y vi mi camioneta aparcada en su lugar habitual.

–¿Y mi camioneta? –le pregunté, al recordar que no se podía quedar en el estaciomiento. Aunque, claramente, nadie robaría semejante mounstro.

–Le diré a Emmett que lo recoja y si no lo hace, yo lo hago, no te preocupes por eso.

Vale, sabía cómo tranquilizarme con esa voz que tenía.

–Ahora mismo, lo más importante es que estés bien. Por favor, Bella –suplicó con su voz aterciopelada.

–Bien. Vamos.

Subí a su auto y no me había dado cuenta de lo mareada que estaba. Cerré los ojos intentando mitigar el mareo de alguna forma, pero simplemente no se iba. Recosté mi cabeza junto a la ventana, esperando que el cristal frío ayudase en algo, pero fue incluso peor, con el movimiento chocando contra mi cabeza. La tomé entré mis manos, para intentar calmarme.

–Bella, despierta –escuché la voz de Edward susurrándome.

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos y me encontré con su penetrante mirada, fija en mí. Sus orbes verdes me miraban con preocupación, fruncía el ceño levemente.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, colocando su gélida mano en mi frente y luego en mi mejilla. No hace falta decir que me puse muy nerviosa.

–Mejor –susurré ahogadamente, intentando que mi voz no se quebrase. Al menos ya no estaba mareada. Noté cómo se aliviaba en que dije eso, pero aún así seguía preocupado, arrugando su frente. Quería quitarla y que se dejara de preocupar. No era tan grave.

–Ten, aquí tengo la pastilla y algo de agua. Te sentirás mejor –puso la pastilla en mi mano y en la otra el vaso. La tomé y Edward apartó el vaso de mí.

Entonces me di cuenta que no estaba en casa de Charlie.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En mi casa. Solamente quería que tomes la pastilla de una vez, para que te sientas mejor. Ahora te llevo a la tuya.

Asentí. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar involuntariamente.

Sentí como me cargaba y me recostaba en la parte trasera de su auto.

Desperté en mi cama, con diferente ropa de la que llevaba y por un momento me asusté. Ni siquiera recordaba haber subido a mi dormitorio, mucho menos cambiarme la ropa.

Pero luego me comencé a acordar de que Edward me había subido a mi habitación, aunque bien pudo haber sido un sueño. No estaba segura.

Escuché pasos del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

–Bella –Reneé asomó su cabeza al abrir la puerta –¿cómo te encuentras?

–Hola mamá, bien. Creo. ¿Tú me cambiaste de ropa? –le pregunté un poco avergonzada, por lo que había pasado por mi mente segundos antes.

–Claro. Ese chico, Edward, es bueno. Fue muy gentil de su parte traerte. Y también es muy guapo, Bella –me sonrojé al instante.

–Ya lo sé, mamá.

–Nunca antes habías hablado de él. ¿Es nuevo?

–No. Es hermano de Alice –me miró con rostro sorprendido–, supongo que nunca te hablé de él, porque no había nada que decir.

–Pero la forma en que te mira, se ve que se preocupa de más, por tí.

–No digas tonterías mamá. Apenas hoy me comenzó a dirigir la palabra.

–Por algo lo habrá hecho, ¿no? Ya vas a ver que con el tiempo...

–Sí, mamá, gracias. Ya entendí –la corté.

–Bien, descansa. A ver si puedes ir mañana al instituto.

–Sí. Gracias mamá, te quiero.

Me respondió un "te quiero" también y bajó por las escaleras.

Mi celular sonó. Me había llegado un mensaje. Lo tomé y lo leí.

_Bella, espero que estés bien. Edward me contó lo que te pasó, anda muy preocupado.  
>Espero que nos veamos mañana. Si no vas al instituto, te voy a pasar a ver.<br>Te quiero. –Alice. _

Sonreí, Edward seguía preocupado por mí. Le tecleé un rápido "Gracias, sí creo ir mañana al instituto, no es tan grave. También te quiero".

Intenté dormir, pero lo único que había debajo de mis párpados, eran los increíbles ojos de Edward. Fue lo primero que vi cuando me desperté. Edward tenía unos ojos hermosos, un verde... deslumbrante. En su casa, se mostraban realmente preocupados por mí. O eso fue lo que me pareció ver. Sonreí como idiota, al recordar todo lo que había hecho por mí hoy. Definitivamente, Edward, no podía ser más considerado. Me encantaba.

Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí está el segundo capítulo como prometí. <strong>

**Agradecimientos: giavanni, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, beky09, Aliapr-peke, Liiiz-Carlie Cullen, micalu, ehecatl zazhil y No Guilt Without Blood.**

**Gracias por haberme agregado a favoritos y a alertas. En serio, muchas gracias.  
>Espero que les guste este capítulo también. <strong>

**Mañana será el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Date

**Chapter 3: Like a date. And I loved it.**

_Martes._

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mi rostro –el sueño no tuvo nada que ver. Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama y realicé mi rutina diaria de las mañanas. Excepto que no desayuné mucho, no tenía ganas de comer.

Vi el reloj y eran justo las 6:30 de la mañana, faltaba una hora, justamente, para el instituto. Charlie ya se había ido al trabajo y Reneé seguramente seguiría durmiendo.

Tomé mi gastada copia de Romeo y Julieta y la comencé a leer, ya que el maestro la había pedido para antes de la última clase del semestre, tenerlo terminado _un poco _antes no iba a ser un problema.

Estaba concentrada leyendo cómo Romeo besaba Julieta en el baile de los Capuleto, sonriendo como una estúpida ante sus palabras delicadas, cuando unos nudillos en la puerta me hicieron sobresaltarme. No fueron muy fuertes, si no, fue el hecho de que no se espera a nadie a semejante hora de la mañana para hacer una visita.

Abrí la puerta.

–Buenos dias –saludó _él_. Lo miré anonadada. Tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia plasmada en su rostro.

–Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Pensé en venir a recogerte, después de lo de ayer, dudaba que estuvieras en condiciones de conducir, y por lo visto, estuve en lo correcto –volvió a sonreír, pero ahora con petulancia.

–¿Cómo que estuviste en lo correcto? Estoy perfectamente bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte–dije cortante.

–Pues tienes esa mirada ausente y todavía te ves un poco débil. Te llevaré a la escuela, de verdad, no me molesta en absoluto –su sonrisa se extendía en su precioso rostro. Me sonrojé por pensar eso.

–¿Estás bien? –colocó su mano en mi frente–. Estás caliente, creo que no deberías ir al instituto.

Ahora su rostro tenía un leve rastro de preocupación.

–Me siento muy bien, en serio –retiró su mano.

–Muy bien, vamos –quiso tomar mi mano entre la suya, y Dios, yo también quería lo mismo, pero la quité y lo señalé. Me miró confundido.

–Bien, Edward, si yo me voy contigo hoy en tu auto, cosa que es completamente innecesaria, te tendrás que venir conmigo mañana, en mi auto.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y volteó a ver mi trasto.

–¿En tu... auto? –dijo en un susurro ahogado.

–Por supuesto –ahora yo sonreí con petulancia.

Después de unos segundos, su rostro se resignó y volvió a sonreír.

–Muy bien, de acuerdo. Trato hecho.

¿Qué le hizo cambiar de opinión? Pensé que no iba a querer andar en semejante mounstro... rodé los ojos.

–De acuerdo, vámonos.

Esta vez sí tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí.

Me sonrojé, obviamente y el camino fue tranquilo, charlamos sobre por qué había venido a Phoenix y le expliqué que habían trasladado a Charlie, además de subirlo de puesto y aumentarle el sueldo.

Me preguntó sobre mi mamá y sobre Emmett. No sé por qué, si él lo conocía, pero no dije nada al respecto.

–¿No has hablado con Emmett? –me sorprendió su pregunta.

–¿Ah? ¿Respecto a qué?

–No sé... solamente hablar con él.

–Pues no, ayer estuve encerrada en mi cuarto y no se asomó para nada. Ni siquiera lo oí llegar con mi camioneta y esta mañana ya se había ido por Rose, supongo.

Su rostro parecía aliviado.

–¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Nada más, pura curiosidad.

–Claro –en ese momento llegamos al instituto, y se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Me sonrojé levemente mientras tomaba su mano.

–Gracias –susurré.

–Un placer –respondió con una sonrisa. _Su _sonrisa.

Al llegar al salón, vi que Mike Newton estaba en donde me sentaba. Edward no se dirigió a su asiento, si no que me siguió. Vi cómo se tensaba y me extrañó.

–Hola, Bella –saludó Mike en cuanto me senté. Edward se quedó a mi lado, buscando dentro de su mochila, alguna libreta supongo.

–Hola Mike –susurré– ¿qué pasa?

–Bueno... yo, quería preguntarte... s–si querías salir conmigo después de la escuela –titubeó mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en un gesto nervioso.

¿Cómo le iba a decir que no ahora?

–Eh, Mike... lo siento, no... no puedo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con gesto decepcionado.

–Por... que... –maravilloso, no se me ocurría ni una buena mentira para decir.

–Por que va a salir conmigo –dijo Edward con voz autoritaria y cargada de un sentimiento que identifiqué como celos. Pero, ¿sentía él celos por Mike? ¿Porque me invitó a salir? ¿Causaba eso en él? No lo quería ni pensar, aunque me sentiría sumamente halagada si así era.

–¿Sí? –me preguntó Mike, ahora molesto.

Prefería salir mil veces con Edward que una sola con Mike. Eso es completamente seguro. Así que decidí seguir con la mentira.

–Por supuesto que sí –intenté que mi voz no flaqueara y lo conseguí–. Habíamos quedado de ir a algún lugar después de la escuela.

–Ah, en otra ocasión entonces –dijo Mike cabizbajo.

–Ni lo sueñes, Newton –pude ver su sonrisita de suficiencia y me sentí complacida conmigo misma. Prefería ver a Edward feliz, y si eso implicada que Mike estuviera decepcionado –aunque prefería que no lo estuviese–, pues lo aceptaría.

Me volteó a ver con una sonrisa triunfante.

–¿Se puede saber por qué la sonrisa? –le pregunté sonriendo de igual manera.

–Adivino que por la misma razón que tú y porque me seguite el jueguito.

–Lo hice por el bien de Mike, luego lo ibas a destrozar si aceptaba ir con él. –Por supuesto –siguió sonriendo.

–Gracias –susurré.

–Siempre que quieras –respondió.

La clase pasó rápidamente, y me sentí un poco nerviosa, porque cada tanto, sentía cómo Edward me miraba y varias veces me cercioré de ello.

Al final de la clase, Mike no se me volvió a acercar y fue Edward el que se puso a mi lado para caminar conmigo.

–Y bien... ¿qué vamos a hacer al final del día? –preguntó con una sonrisa soncarrona.

–No sé, tú elige – no pensé en eso para nada, tampoco que se lo haya tomado en serio, pero me alegra.

–Pero, si yo digo a dónde, yo pago.

–No, no es justo Edward. No quiero que pagues por mí –fruncí mis labios.

–Te ves adorable cuando haces eso –me sonrojé furiosamente.

–Y también eso –agregó, mientras rozaba su mano en mi mejilla.

–Eh... g–graci–ias –tartamudeé como estúpida. Pero sonó más a una pregunta.

–Entonces, te llevaré a La Bella Italia –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Bien, pero yo pago lo mío y tú lo tuyo. O incluso podemos dividir la cuenta en dos y ya.

–Muy bien, lo veremos cuando lleguemos ahí –sonrió torcidamente _otra vez._

Llegamos a La Bella Italia y Edward tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora plasmada en su rostro y sus ojos, estaban fijos en mí. Me puso algo nerviosa.

–¿Qué? –le pregunté ante su mirada clavada en mí.

–Te ves encantadora cuando estás nerviosa –comentó Edward casualmente, sin perder la sonrisa, al contrario.

–Y si dices eso, me pones más nerviosa –le dije.

Sonrió aún más. Quise acercarme a él y tocar su rostro. Pero tenía que controlarme.

La mesera llegó y registró a Edward, completo. Quise tirarme encima de ella por atreverse a verlo de esa manera tan enferma y lujuriosa.

Edward era para ser tratado como el caballero que es, con amor. No como un pedazo de carne en oferta, o peor, como ropa en oferta.

Ordenamos y la tarde se nos fue entre comida y plática. Hablar con él me ponía de muy buen humor y no podía borrar esa sonrisa que él había puesto en mí.

Él tampoco dejaba de sonreír y supuse que eso era un buen signo. Al menos no se aburría conmigo.

A él le gustaba la música clásica y también la literatura clásica. Creía que ya no habían hombres así.

Considerablemente más alto que yo, encantadoramente guapo y atractivo, caballeroso, atracción por los clásicos y, como si no fuera suficiente, tocaba el piano para relajarse. ¡Como yo!

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó al ver que me quedé callada.

–Una vez le dije a mi mamá que me casaría con un hombre al que le gusten los clásicos –dije sin pensar. Y rápidamente me avergoncé.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía, se convirtió en _la _sonrisa torcida que amaba.

–¿Qué insinuas? –preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Eh... nada... solamente hablé sin pensar.

Él solo asintió y seguimos platicando.

Sonreí. Me gustaba que Edward no presionara. Definitivamente era mi tipo. Como el que siempre quise y como el que jamás pensé que llegaría a encontrar. Al menos no tan rápido.

Edward Cullen me gustaba. Y mucho.

–¿Por qué me miras así? –me preguntó.

¿Lo había estado haciendo?

–¿Cómo te miraba?

–Olvídalo, han de ser imaginaciones mías, Bella. ¿Quieres algún postre?

Me dejó en mi casa, después de abrirme la puerta del copiloto como un perfecto caballero, nuevamente.

–No olvides que yo paso mañana por tí, Edward.

–Nunca –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ese nunca había tenido doble significado, pero opté por el que "nunca se le iba a olvidar" a "nunca vas a pasar por mí con ese _trasto_".

Sabía que mi auto era un trasto viejo y usado a comparación con su flamante Volvo y que nadie se moría por subirse en él, pero a mí me gustaba y con eso bastaba, además Edward no se moriría por subirse en él un día. Sonreí complacida porque mañana lo iba a ver muy temprano.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, de nuevo. <strong>

**Gracias a Lovely Cullen Swan y a isa-21 por sus reviews. De verdad los agradezco mucho. Y no me molestarían unos cuantos más... en realidad, no pensé que se fuera a sentir así de bien, que escriban su opinión. En verdad lo agradezco.**

**Agradecimientos: Ily-papo99, lueli y a katherinnecullenmasen**

**Por agregarme a sus alertas y favoritos. Aprecio que lean, de verdad. **

**Mañana, miércoles será el cuarto capítulo.**

**Ah, y deséenme suerte para mi examen de matemáticas el miércoles. Soy un asco en mate, pero estoy yendo asesorías. Espero que ayuden. Necesito sacar 36 de 60 para pasar con 60. Claro que espero sacar más... no quiero tener calificaciones mediocres. **

****Disfruten el capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias, nuevamente, por leer.****


	4. Him

**Chapter 4: Yes, it´s because of him! Get away!**

_Miércoles._

–No era necesario esto, Bella –se quejó Edward a mi lado, mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la puerta de su casa, se estaba colocando el cinturón de seguridad, pero no estaba a gusto con ello.

–Claro que sí es necesario. Nunca sabes qué puede pasar –le dije decidida.

–Pero si apenas vas a más de sesenta kilómetros por hora –refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos y sacando su labio inferior levemente–. Odio los cinturones.

¡Dios mío! ¡Se veía exageradamente adorable cuando hacía eso! Me daban ganas de darle un beso en la mejilla y, ¿por qué no también en los labios?

_Malditas hormonas_, pensé.

Nunca había pensado así de nadie y muchísimo menos de Edward.

_Respira, Bella, recuerda que estás manejando_, me reproché mentalmente.

–Pareces una nenita quejica. Portate como un hombre –reí ligeramente.

–Para empezar, si yo manejase no me molestaría tanto y además, a esta velocidad solo manejan personas de la tercera edad y tú, Bella. Un hombre jamás iría tan lento –bufó.

–Tú lo has dicho, manejo como anciana. Y ni loca te voy a dejar conducir, pisarías tanto el acelerador que echarías a perder mi camioneta –le recriminé.

–Ya lo creo. No le falta mucho para morir. Está dando las últimas –dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

–Bueno, basta ya de criticar mi camioneta, sino quieres que te baje aquí mismo.

Edward soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de contagiarme. A punto.

–¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? –pregunté irritada.

–Mejor te lo digo en el estacionamiento. Eres capaz de _bajarme _si lo digo ahora –estuvo contieniendo la sonrisa mientras decía eso.

–Bien, escuchemos si es cierto lo de la música clásica –extendió su mano hacia el reproductor y le puso "play"–. Chopin, nada mal. Ya has visto la película, ¿no?

–Por supuesto. Es una de las mejores de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

–Además de La lista de Schindler.

–Y no olvides El Niño de Pijama de Rayas.

–También La Caída –sonreí. Hasta en eso nos parecíamos y me encantaba. Es decir, no a muchos a adolescentes les gustaba el tema de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ¿no?

Durante el camino seguimos platicando, y se hizo un poco largo gracias a la velocidad máxima de mi auto. Internamente, lo agradecía. Me gustaba pasar con él, el máximo tiempo posible. Era ser yo misma, sin miedo a lo que pueda pensar de mí. Solo era, yo... Edward y yo. Se sentía natural.

Al llegar ya estaban Alice y Rose, sus novios, junto con casi toda la escuela. Casi no había lugar disponible en el aparcamiento.

–Y bien, ¿de qué te reías hace rato? –le pregunté intentando parecer seria cuando nos dirigíamos a clase.

–Bueno que en el punto que me dijiste que me bajara de tu camioneta, podía regresar corriendo a mi casa, tomar mi Volvo y aún así llegar antes que tú –dijo con una sonrisa soncarrona.

Debo admitir que me molestó un poco, pero tenía toda la razón. Por poco le daba la razón. Pero, no cedería con mi camioneta. No dejaría que nadie la menosprecie por estar grande. Además no es mi culpa que Charlie me la haya regalado. Aunque muy probablemente la hubiese terminado comprando a Billy de todas maneras.

–Sí, supongo –le dije rendida– pero preferiste en mi auto. Yo sé que también te gusta.

–Solo me gusta porque es tuyo –dijo con voz suave, haciéndome sonrojar.

No sabía qué contestar a eso. De pronto alguien me jaló hacia atrás ligeramente y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Edward se tensó a mi lado.

–Buenos días, preciosa –dijo Jacob, con una sonrisa enorme.

–¡Jacob! ¡No hagas eso! –le grité en un susurro ahogado.

Edward tenía una mirada inescrutable. ¡Estúpido, Jacob! En mejor momento no podía llegar. Edward miraba a Jacob con... enfado. Como si desease que desapareciera de ahí.

–¿Por qué? ¿No te gustó? –preguntó con voz burlona.

–Por supuesto que no. Somos amigos, Jacob, entiende eso.

–Pero...

–Déjala en paz, Black –intervino Edward con voz dura y grave, muy diferente a la de hace unos segundos.

Jacob tenía una mirada de odio, cuando reparó en Edward, a mi lado.

–¿Quién rayos eres? –por supuesto que Jacob sabía quién era Edward. Todos lo sabían, pero supongo que su pregunta original, no se atrevía a preguntarla de frente.

–Soy su amigo –dijo mi acompañante con voz orgullosa–. Así que más te vale dejarla en paz. La estás molestando.

–Yo también soy su amigo y–

–Jacob, por favor. Te aprecio, pero, por favor, sabes que no hay oportunidad conmigo –le interrumpí.

Jacob se quedó quieto con la mirada baja. Se veía molesto y decepcionado. Quizá le había lastimado más esta vez, porque se lo dije en frente de Edward.

–¿Es por él? –preguntó con voz contenida, señalando a Edward levemente con su cabeza.

Sentí la mirada de Edward encima de mí. No sabía qué esperaba escuchar. Pero, tampoco quería mentir. No cuando Edward estaba presente y podía herir sus sentimientos si decía que no.

–Sí –respondí. Era la verdad. Edward me gustaba mucho más que Jacob. Bueno, Jacob no me gustaba en absoluto, así de simple.

Alzó la mirada de repente, viéndome fijamente.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me alejó de ahí.

No me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos ahora. No, cuando no sabía qué era lo que él sentía por mí.

–¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste a Jacob? –preguntó.

Yo seguía viendo mis Converse y asentí.

–Bella, mírame –tomó mi mentón con sus dedos. Ese simple roce de su parte se sentía exquisito. Quise torcarle el rostro también.

Y me perdí en su verde e intensa mirada. Se veía un punto de euforia y paz en sus ojos, que no me quería perder.

–Sí, Edward. Es cierto lo que le dije a Jacob –mi voz sonó convincente y segura para mi sorpresa.

–Antes de que sigas, Bella... –dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos–. Te quiero decir algo.

Sus ojos eran insistentes en los míos. Se veían sinceros. ¡Dios, podía ver sus ojos todo el día y jamás me cansaría! Se miraban gentiles y amables.

–Me gustas, mucho Bella. Muchísimo más que eso. Más de lo que pensé que fuese posible. Desde hace tiempo que siento esto y nunca puedo dejar de pensar en tí, mucho menos en estos últimos tres días–su voz era profunda y cálida. Sumamente atractiva. Sentí que me iba a caer de un momento a otro.

No sabía qué contestarle, solamente podía ver sus hermosos ojos. Me perdía siempre en ellos. Seguramente tenía una sonrisa de estúpida enamorada en el rostro, pero qué importa. Yo estaba estúpidamente enamorada de él.

–Tu también me gustas mucho, Edward. Demasiado, diría yo –por fin logré responder y su sonrisa se hizo incluso más ancha. Se veía radiante.

–Pero –continué, y su rostro se alarmó–, me gustaría que fuésemos despacio. Seguir conociéndonos antes de ser pasar a otros términos, ¿sí sabes a lo que me refiero?

–Por un momento me asustaste. Todo el tiempo que necesites, Bella –su rostro volvía a ser tranquilo y alegre. Muy alegre.

Se acercó a mi rostró y me tensé. Un beso no era precisamente la idea de ir despacio, ¿no?

Depositó un suave y dulce beso en mi frente.

_Esto es a lo que me refería, _pensé. Cerré mis ojos por el contacto tan placentero de sus labios contra mi piel. Lo abracé por la cintura para alargar el momento de su cercanía. Me sentía cómoda, protegida y cálida. Terriblemente cómoda. Edward correspondió mi abrazo y nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que me besó el cabello.

–Bien, vamos a clase, Bells –lo miré con sorpresa, nadie me decía así, además de mis papás y Alice. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al verme.

–¿Cómo sabes que me dicen Bells? –le pregunté con una sonrisa.

–¿Quiénes?

–Mi familia y Alice.

–No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió. Nunca escuché que Alice te llame así –se encogió de hombros.

Me fascinaba que me llamaran de ese modo. Y me gustó el detalle que se le ocurriera. Adoraba a Edward Cullen.

Llegamos a la puerta del salón, y antes de que entrásemos, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla, que hizo que se sonroje. ¡Se veía adorable! Me daban ganas de darle mil besos más por todo su rostro, pero él no tenía que saber eso.

Entramos al salón y todos se nos quedaron viendo, como si hubiesen visto lo que pasó hace unos momentos entre él y yo. ¿No lo habían visto o sí? _No, por supuesto que no, _me respondí mentalmente e intentando sofocar el sonrojo que tenía de algún modo.

La clase de Español terminó rápido, era una de las dos clases que más me gustaban, además de Literatura. Las dos se me facilitaba y era buena con ellas. En el descanso nos dirígimos a la cafetería y nos reunimos con los demás. Edward me miró con cara de enamorado todo el rato mientras platicábamos entre todos, pero increíblemente no tenía cara de estúpido, como yo la debería tener, sino que le hacía ver incluso más sexy de lo que era.

Sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase y ya estaba junto a Edward, cuando me jalaron bruscamente. ¡Juro que si es Jacob lo voy a...!

–Ya vi cómo se miran ustedes dos, ¿eh? –señaló descaradamente a Edward y luego a mí–. Y quiero que me cuentes todo –demandó.

–Bien, Alice. Sí te lo voy a contar, pero no ahorita. Ya tocaron el timbre, al rato –salí casi corriendo antes de que me pudiera decir o hacer algo más y fui de nuevo junto con Edward, que se había quedado justo donde estabámos.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó con una ligera sonrisa y con la duda en sus ojos.

–Al parecer Alice ya se dió cuenta de lo nuestro –le respondí, viendo como sus ojos se iluminaban.

–"Nuestro" –repitió–, me gusta cómo suena.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Romby y a isa-21 por sus reviews. ¡Los aprecio demasiadísimo! Muchísimas gracias:)<strong>

**Agradecimientos: |FannyLamb, Romby, vidita145 y a isa-21.**

**Por agregarme a alertas y a favoritos. **

**Hoy es el cuarto día de la historia:) Un poco tarde... porque hoy fue mi examen de matemáticas -¡que me fue muy, muy bien!- y además estuve fuera de mi casa, porque fue cumpleaños de una amiga y mi prima, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho... es mi segundo favorito, pero me gusta más el último, ya lo leerán...**

**¡Gracias!**


	5. Yes!

**Chapter 5: Absolutely yes! I couldn't say no to you.**

_Miércoles tres semanas después._

Los ordinarios por fin habían terminado. Era un alivio. Un enorme peso de encima haber teminado la preparatoria. Había salido muy bien en Español, Literatura, sorprendentemente en Física también e Historia. Los demás fueron más o menos. No me quejaba. En Matemáticas puse todo mi esfuerzo, pero solo alcancé un 76, tampoco estaba tan mal. No, la verdad sí, era mediocre, pero la pasé. Eso era lo que importaba.

Decirle a Alice sobre Edward y yo fue... extraño.

**Flashback.**

_Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo, como siempre, cuando sentí mi celular vibrar con la melodía que le tenía asignado a Alice. Contesté._

_–Isabella Marie Swan, ábreme la puerta de la sala inmediatamente, gracias –dijo y colgó sin más._

_Rayos, me había hablado por mi nombre completo... no debía estar muy feliz. Tendría que ser sobre Edward, no podría estar molesta por otra cosa, ¿no? De pronto me puse más nerviosa. Seguramente era por lo de Edward. Y no me dejaría en paz, hasta que le contara cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo. Alice era muy... exhaustiva. _

_–Hola, Alice –la saludé cuando le abrí la puerta._

_–Nada de "hola, Alice" –dijo intentando sonar como yo–. Quiero saber qué está pasando con Edward ahora. No me quiere decir nada. Sabe que odio que me oculten cosas. _

_Demonios, sí estaba de mal humor. Tendría que decir las palabras que la calmarían por completo. Siempre funcionaba._

_–Alice, no te contó porque quizá pensó que yo te podría dar más "detalles" –dije su palabra con un tono de voz diferente–. Pregúntame lo que quieras. Intentó parecer molesta, con sus brazos cruzados, pero no funcionó. Casi al instante se lanzó a mis brazos para abrazarme y rápidamente me jaló a mi sofá para hacerme todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieran. Empezó con la más fácil._

_–¿Quieres a Edward? –preguntó con un tono de voz soñador. Como si estuviera en mi lugar. _

_–Por supuesto que sí –me sonrojé al instante. Estaba muy segura de lo que sentía por él, pero se sentía extraño decirlo en voz alta, aunque me fascinaba cómo se sentía decirlo a los demás. _

_Su sonrisa se hizo enorme. No entendía cómo algo tan grande podía caber en ella. _

_Al final, sus preguntas fueron todas muy fáciles, excepto cuando me preguntó si me besó. Le expliqué que quería hacer las cosas bien con Edward, quería que tengamos un tiempo para conocernos mucho más y respondió que estaba loca. Si ambos nos gustábamos, no veía cuál era la espera. Se debió haber lanzado a mis labios apenas tuvo la oportunidad._

_Le respondí que ella era la loca._

**Fin flashback.**

Ese había sido al día siguiente de lo que pasó con Edward y con... Jacob. Hmpf, todavía no me gustaba pensar en él. Era... irritante.

El tiempo siguió pasando con Edward y ya eran tres semanas desde el día en que nos declaramos. Mike seguía de insistente con invitarme a salir y Edward lo alejaba, se ponía bastante protector conmigo y demasiado celoso, pero me encantaba.

Tyler me invitó dos veces a salir en fin de semana, pero Edward, de igual modo lo ahuyentaba.

–Edward, esto no es buena idea –me tenía con los ojos vendados y me estaba tomando de la mano y la cintura. Caminabamos por un sendero muy irregular, sino fuese por él, ya me hubiese caído y cortado innumerables veces.

–Claro que sí, Bells, ¿confías en mí? –su voz era cálida y aterciopelada. Era completamente irresistible. Me daban muchas ganas de besarlo.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y– puso en dedo en mis labios.

–Te ves hermosa cuando estás enfufurruñada –rio quedamente.

Obviamente me ruboricé.

–Además, ya casi llegamos –me acercó más a él, atrayéndome de la cintura.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros más y sentí que se apartaba de mi lado.

–¿Edward? –pregunté pero no respondió. Me estaba comenzando a asustar–. ¿Edward?

Sentí sus manos quitar el nudo de la venda, y respiré aliviada. Me sentía muy vulnerable sin él a mi lado, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero lo dejé pasar.

Por fin pude ver sus ojos cuando me quitó completamente la detestable venda.

–¿Y? ¿Te gusta? –preguntó. Le iba a preguntar de qué hablaba, cuando vi detrás de él, un pic–nic con mesa y un par de sillas. Había una canasta encima de la mesa, con un mantel color crema.

–¿Lo–o hiciste para... mí? –tartamudeé.

–Por supuesto –sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita–. ¿Te gustó?

–¡Me encantó! –casi grité y me lancé a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Comimos emparedados, ensalada y postre que él había preparado.

–No me puedo creer que cocines tan bien –le dije cuando terminábamos de comer.

–Ni tanto, Esme cocina mejor.

–Bueno, para ser hombre que no es chef, cocinas muy, muy bien, tienes que aceptarlo.

–Sí, eso creo –se encogió de hombros. Su sonrisa juguetona desapareció, para convertirse en una mueca de nerviosismo. Pasó su mano por su cabello y me volteó a ver dubitativo. Me preocupó.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunté. No me estaba prestando atención.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí... –volvió a sonreír, pero no era la sonrisa genuina que yo tanto adoraba, si no que tenía un rastro de nerviosismo, se veía inseguro.

–Solo pensaba en que... –comenzó–, en que hoy te ves hermosa. Y... y además quiero p–preguntarte algo.

Se veía adorablemente tierno cuando se atoraba con las palabras. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo. Pero en los labios. Ya no en la mejilla.

–¿Qué cosa? –le pregunté, ansiosa.

Pasó su mano entre su cabello, desordenándolo y viéndose increíblemente atractivo.

–Isabella Swan –comenzó en tono formal y dulce–, eres lo más importante que me ha sucedido en bastante tiempo. Quisiera... me gustaría –aclaró su garganta y pasó su mano por su cabello, nuevamente–. ¡Dios! Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...

No pude evitar sonreírle.

–Edward, solo dilo. Me estás poniendo un poco nerviosa –dije con una pequeña risa.

–Bien. Bells, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –no me dejó de ver ni un momento a los ojos. Me acerqué a él, y lo abracé para pegarlo a mí, lo más que pude.

–Sí, Edward. Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia– le dije con una sonrisa. Apenas pronuncié el "sí", apretó el abrazo, me alzó ligeramente y dimos un par de vueltas. No pude evitar reír. Se veía extasiado de felicidad y adoraba ese brillo en sus preciosos ojos.

Me fue despegando de él, poco a poco, sin romper el abrazo y me miró de una forma que no había visto. Había algo en sus ojos que no lograba descifrar. Lentamente fue acercando su rostro al mío y entendí qué era lo que estaba pasando cuando lo vi cerrar sus ojos ligeramente. Lo imité por inercia y pegó su frente a la mía.

–Voy a besarte... –suspiró–... ahora.

Lo sentí acercarse aún más a mí y me intenté preparar mentalmente para lo que venía.

Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos. Fue un leve roce, pero estaba lleno de ternura y amor. Lo sentí acercarse nuevamente y esta vez quitó una de sus manos de mi cintura y la colocó en mi mandíbula. Su contactó me hizo estremecer. Sabía que era nueva en esto de los besos, pero seguramente este es el mejor primer beso que un hombre le puede dar a una mujer. Lleno de inocencia y de necesidad que la otra persona sienta cuánto lo quieres.

Llevé mis manos a su cabello, para prolongarlo lo más posible y eso hizo que el beso fuera más insistente, pero no por eso menos tierno. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos y me hacía experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido. El fantástico beso se prolongó unos segundos más, hasta que nos separámos por falta de aliento. Llevó sus manos a mi nuca, pegando nuestras frentes y coloqué mis manos en su pecho.

Edward seguía con el aliento entrecorado intentando recuperarse, y seguramente yo estaba peor que él.

–Así, creo que te pediré que todos los días seas mi novia –dijo después de unos segundos.

–Y yo te responderé que sí, siempre.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos.

–Te quiero –le dije en un susurro.

–Yo también te quiero, _mi_ Bella –besó mi frente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola chicas! Aquí de nuevo, con el siguiente capítulo. <strong>

**Muchisisisisísimas gracias a No Guilt Withouth Blood y a WithMusicSong por sus reviews. Adoro que me dejen reviews . Muchísimas gracias.**

**Agradecimientos: Muriel 12, isa28, Inmans y a WithMusicSong.**

**Por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas. También adoro que hagan eso . Hahaha.**

**Espero que les guste mucho el capítulo, disfrútenlo. **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. (Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles, es genial que lean y les guste).**


	6. Picking

**Chapter 6: Picking the perfect one.**

_Viernes._

–Bella– llamó Edward a la puerta del cuarto de Alice–, Alice, ¿puedo pasar?

–Sí –le respondió Alice.

–¿Ya terminaron? –Edward me volteó a ver con rostro impaciente. Y yo no estaba mejor que él. Quería estar con él. No sé si era porque apenas ayer comenzó nuestro noviazgo, porque era una adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas o simplemente porque llevaba cuatro horas lejos de Edward, consiente de ello, pero ya lo extrañaba. Era extremadamente infantil y un poco extraño querer tenerlo para mí todo el tiempo. Yo no sabía si era una de esas novias que quiere acaparar a su novio todo el tiempo, porque Edward era mi primera relación –y en lo más fondo de mi ser, quería que el fuera la primera para siempre, no me podía imaginar con nadie más a mi lado–, pero definitivamente, no quería ser una de ésas. Y además no es sano pasar todo el día completamente solos. Necesitamos relacionarnos con otros seres humanos, pero... a mi mente parecía no importarle eso. Pedía a gritos estar con él, y sinceramente, no quería negarme.

–Sí –le respondí–, solo estábamos platicando.

–Perfecto –se acercó a Alice y le susurró algo al oído. Se le iluminaron los ojos enseguida y asintió eufórica.

–Ya vuelvo –dijo, mientras salía casi corriendo por la puerta.

–¿Debería sentirme celosa? –bromeé.

–Jamás, sabes que te quiero a tí –respondió, mientras se acostaba a mi lado, en la cama de Alice.

Ya me lo había dicho muchas veces, pero cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar sentir cosas extrañas en mi estómago. Sí, esas famosas mariposas. Ni sé porqué le llaman mariposas, no se siente exactamente así. Es como si algo te cayera dentro del estómago, como si algo bajara de repente y se sentía muy bien.

–Y yo a tí –le respondí y besó mi frente con delicadeza.

–¿Qué le dijiste a Alice?

–Ya lo verás.

En eso, entró Alice y me pasó una muda de ropa.

–Vístete. Órdenes de Edward –le guiñó un ojo a Edward y salió de ahí, tan rápido como entró.

–¿Para qué? –le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, mientras él me miraba divertido.

–Tú solo hazlo –dijo con una sonrisa–. Es una sorpresa.

–Edward... –dije su nombre como reproche.

–Lo sé, Bella. Pero estoy seguro, demasiado seguro, de que me vas a agradecer cuando veas de qué se trata.

–No lo sé... –dije dubitativa.

–Yo sí lo sé, así que ponte todavía más hermosa. Yo te espero abajo –se acercó a mí y me besó delicadamente los labios.

–Bien –dije enfufurruñada. Soltó una ligera carcajada y salió de la habitación.

¿A dónde me querría llevar Edward? Y gracias a Dios que Alice no me dio ropa de su estilo. Más bien, eran de mi estilo, muy cómodas...

.

.

–Lista –dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Edward volteó a verme y sonrió.

–Te ves hermosa –susurró en mi oído, abrazándome por la cintura.

–Tú siempre te ves bien –respondí.

–Um... eso me hizo quedar mal, Bells –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–Solo fue la constatación de un hecho, no quise ofender –sonreí.

–Bien, entonces, déjame reformulo mi oración –se aclaró la garganta–. Bella Swan, cada día, desde que te conozco, te has visto magnífica, hoy es otro de esos días.

Me sonrojé y su sonrisa se agrandó. Me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

–Vamos, sino, se nos hará tarde.

–Edward ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? –le pregunté confundida.

–Pensé que te agradaría venir conmigo, en vez de Alice.

–Sabes que siempre me gusta estar contigo, pero ¿para qué? –aún seguía confundida y él tenía una sonrisa soncarrona.

–¿Todavía no lo adivinas?

–Um... nop. Dime, por favor –le respondí. ¿A qué podríamos venir al centro comercial a esta hora? Sobre todo él. Si fuera con Alice, lo entendería, o haría el intento, pero no me extrañaría. Es completamente normal en ella. Ahora, ¿que Edward me traiga al centro comercial para darme una sorpresa...?

–Vinimos a escoger tu vestido para mañana –dijo con suficiencia. ¿No estaba bromeando? ¿No Alice? ¿Nada de probarse diez mil conjuntos y vestidos? ¿Nada de horas de tienda en tienda?

–¿De verdad? ¿Nada de Alice? –sonreí.

–No, solo tú y yo. Compras normales.

Me lancé a sus brazos.

–Gracias, gracias, gracias –le repetí.

–Te dije que me ibas a agradecer –dijo con sorna y una sonrisa petulante bailaba en su rostro.

–Si hubiese sabido desde el principio que se trataba de ésto, no me hubiese opuesto –respondí. Nadie en su sano juicio lo habría hecho. Simplemente es casi inaguantable ir con Alice de compras. No conoce la palabra "descanso", "baño", "comida" y "fin" cuando venimos.

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa, y me alegra que te guste –besó mi cabello–. Vamos, que van a cerrar pronto y no vamos a encontrar nada.

Bajamos del Volvo, después que me abriera la puerta y tomó mi mano.

Estuvimos vagando por las tiendas de ropa alrededor de 20 minutos y no encontrábamos nada apropiado. Me estaba comenzando a desesperar. Lo único bueno de Alice cuando veníamos a comprar, es que siempre encontrábamos el vestido adecuado y al final, me hacía lucir muy bonita. Aunque me torturara por horas.

–Todos son muy cortos –dije exasperada.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Son demasiado reveladores, y Newton no se perdería una oportunidad así –dijo con una mueca. Sus ojos se vieron molestos por un segundo, como si recordara algo desagradable, pero se compuso rápidamente.

–¿Mike Newton? –pregunté.

–Sí. ¿No te has fijado como te ve? –me preguntó con rostro confundido, como si lo que él sabe, fuese lo más obvio.

–No. No es que me interese tampoco –era la verdad. No me interesaba nadie que no fuese él, románticamente hablando, obviamente.

–Lo sé –respondió Edward–. Es solo que no me gusta la manera en que te ve. Como si... quisiera que fueras de él –se estremeció–. Y solamente quiero que seas mía.

–Vaya... –me volteó a ver– eso sonó muy posesivo. Pero me encanta –sonreí. Y es que yo me sentía de la misma manera con él.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me retuvo entre sus brazos por un momento.

Cuando me separé de él, tenía su vista fija en un punto, con una mirada curiosa.

–¿Qué miras...? –le pregunté mientras volteaba y veía un hermoso vestido con tonos azules –¡Es hermoso, Edward!

Rio por lo bajo.

Después de que no me dejara pagar ni la cuarta parte del vestido, salimos de la tienda y nos sentamos en un banco. Habían chavas que tenían inncontables bolsas en sus manos y otras colgando por su antebrazo. ¿Cómo podían comprar tanto?

–¿En qué piensas, Bella? –preguntó, tomando un mechón de mi cabello suelto y jugando con él. No podía evitar sentir corrientes eléctricas cada tanto. Y además, la forma en que me miraba, simplemente me dejaba sin aliento.

–Solamente me preguntaba cómo pueden comprar tanto... en algún momento se les debe gastar la energía, o el dinero –bufé.

–Por eso me gustas. Porque eres sencilla y hermosa, no podría pedir nada más –susurró eso último cerca de mis labios y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Cómo podía convertir un simple comentario en un elogio hacia mí?

–Eres encantador –le sonreí–. Ahora, dime cómo es que le hiciste para que Alice te dejara venir conmigo aquí. Espera... –¡no le había dicho nada a Alice! Por eso ella estaba muy feliz de la vida. Si hubiese sabido a dónde me traía Edward y peor, para qué me traía, jamás me hubiese dejado salir de la casa–. ¿Sabes que te va a querer matar, cierto?

–Sí, pero yo sé que no lo permitirías. Tú me proteges de ella –sonrío, con _la _sonrisa torcida, mientras me abrazaba y me sentía protegida y cálida en sus fuertes brazos. Jamás me cansaría de sentirlos alrededor mío. Momentos como este deberían durar siempre.

–Por supuesto que no lo dejaría – sonreí en respuesta.

–Ven, escojamos tus zapatos.

¿Qué? ¡No! No necesitaba que me compre más cosas. Con el vestido era mucho más de lo que permitía a Alice gastar en mí y no quería que me siguiera comprando accesorios. Simplemente, no los necesitaba.

–No, Edward, no quiero zapatos –me dio una mirada extraña–. Voy a llevar mis Converse. Están limpios y no voy a dejar que gastes más en mí.

–No eres una carga –replicó.

–Pero no me quiero sentir como una, además ya deberías saber que no me gusta que paguen mis cosas.

–Sí, Alice siempre se queja de eso –rio–. Bien, vamos a casa entonces. Sabes que a mí, sea lo que sea que uses, me va a gustar.

Sonreí y besó mi frente.

Alice no se tomó tan mal lo del vestido. Bueno, quizá sí. Dijo que era un mal hermano por traicionarla de esa manera. Que no tenía escrúpulos hacía ella y mucho menos hacía las compras. Ah, y también, que no sabía cómo podían tener la misma sangre y ser tan diferentes. Y al final, salió del cuarto de Edward dando un portazo y gritando "adoptado."

Quizá exageró demasiado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a No Guilt Withouth Blood y a Romby por sus reviews. Me encanta que me digan qué les pareció el capítulo. <strong>

**Agradecimientos: Miila Cullen Potter, ****Renesme Carli y a crisode76.**

**Por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas. ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

**Mañana el siguiente capítulo, ya saben. Gracias, nuevamente, por leerme. **

**Voy a seguir limpiando mi casa... está hecha un asco. Por fin terminaron de remodelarla. Si hicieran lo mismo con mi cuarto, no me quejaría, haha. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**


	7. Confessions

**Chapter 7: Confessions.**

Por fin Alice me había terminado de arreglar. Como siempre, sabía qué hacer para hacerme ver muy bonita. Pero apenas eran las cinco, y el baile de graduación era hasta las seis y media. Decidí gastar mi tiempo en leer mi recién adquirido libro de Sherlock Holmes, adoraba a ese personaje. Era sumamente listo, no, no era listo, era brillante. Se parecía en cierta medida a Patrick Jane. Es emocionante ver cómo saben todo. No lo saben, lo intuyen, según Jane, pero siempre están en lo correcto.

Era interesante leer ese libro porque habían palabras que no conocía y las iba buscando en el diccionario. No era algo común, pero siempre lo hacía cuando leía algo complicado, o cuando estudiaba, así podía comprender completamente lo que leía. Y me encantaba hacerlo.

Sonó el timbre. Vi mi celular y marcaba las seis en punto. Abrí la puerta emocionada por verlo, aunque podría ser Alice, pero algo me decía que no era ella.

–Hola hermosa –apenas abrí la puerta la voz ronca de Jacob me saludó.

–Jacob, ¿qué haces aquí?

–¿No puedo venir a verte? –preguntó con rostro dolido, para nada convincente.

–No, Jacob. Y justo hoy... –no quería que Jacob estuviese aquí cuando Edward llegara. No quería problemas. Sé que a Edward no le gustaría llegar a los golpes con Jacob, pero si lo tenía que hacer lo haría, por mí. Y eso es precisamente lo que quería evitar. Odiaba las peleas. Eran estúpidas e irracionales, aunque a veces eran por motivos bastante válidos. Y a veces no.

–¿No quieres salir a dar un pequeño paseo? –preguntó.

–No, Jacob, cualquier otro día te diría que no, y hoy no es la excepción. Llevo prisa –dije. Él me miraba con ojos impacientes.

–Bueno, no quería hacer esto a la fuerza, pero tú lo pediste –dijo, mientras se acercaba a mí peligrosamente.

–¿Qué? Jacob, aléjate –demandé. Pero no lo hizo. Me acorraló contra la pared y puso sus manos a cada lado de mis hombros.

–Bella–

–Isabella –le corregí inmediatamente. Solos mis amigos me decían así.

–Isabella... –pareció dudar un momento– el pedazo de idiota que tienes por novio, no te conviene. Solo te está utilizando. Él hizo una apuesta con Mike y Tyler y–

–Cállate –le corté nuevamente, sabía que venía a hablar de Edward, y no iba a dejar que lo llamara de esa manera–. No tienes ningún derecho a llamarlo así. Aléjate de mí, ahora

–Sólo lo hago por tu bien, no quiero verte lastimada por su–

–Jacob, he dicho que te alejes.

Por supuesto, y de nueva cuenta, no me hizo caso y tomó mis manos por mis muñecas y las puso nuevamente a la altura de mis hombros, sujetándome.

–¡Suéltame! –chillé. Jacob se estaba propasando. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío y yo me volteé. No iba a dejar que me besara, jamás.

–Quédate quieta –dijo en un susurro ronco.

–¡Aléjate! –justo en el momento que dije eso, escuché como un auto aparcaba en la entrada de mi casa. _Edward_, pensé con alivio.

–¡Quita tus manos de encima de ella! –gritó Edward cuando se bajaba del Volvo rápidamente, azotando la puerta y corriendo en nuestra dirección. Jacob nuevamente se las dio de sordo y me miró intensamente–. ¡Suéltala, idiota! –gritó Edward furioso, cuando ya estaba junto a nosotros y quitaba bruscamente a Jacob lejos de mí, sin lastimarme.

–¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? –y le lanzó un golpe directo a la cara. Jacob casi lo esquiva, pero le dio en el pómulo izquierdo. Hizo que Jacob caiga al piso por el impacto.

–Edward, por favor ven aquí –dije casi agónica. No soportaría ver que Edward saliera herido frente a mí. Edward me volteó a ver con su ceño preocupado y caminó hacia mí.

–Vámonos –me susurró. Cerré la puerta de mi casa y Edward me dirigió hasta su auto, poniendo una mano en mi espalda.

–¿Te tocó? –preguntó. Su voz salió como si lo quisiese saber realmente, pero se escuchaba ahogada, como si no estuviese seguro de que la respuesta le fuese a gustar. –Sólo lo que viste –susurré.

–Lamento no haber estado aquí antes para...–

–Edward, no es tu culpa, además estoy bien. Tranquilo –se veía realmente molesto. Pero ya no sabía si era más consigo mismo o con Jacob.

–Debería regresar y arrancarle la cabeza –bufó molesto. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el voltante con sus manos.

–No, no deberías –puse mi mano encima de la suya, en el volante y pareció relajarse un poco.

–Lo siento –replicó un poco más calmado–. No debería perder los estribos así contigo –me volteó a ver con ojos de súplica. Era tan condenadamente tierno.

–No te preocupes –le sonreí–. Además, realmente te ves sexy así –dije para relajarlo.

Rio con una fuerte carcajada y todo rastro de molestia pareció irse.

–Te quiero –dijo de repente. Me sobresaltó que lo dijera después del silencio que se había formado pero sonreí.

–También te quiero, Edward. Mucho –vi cómo sonrió con _la _sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

–Llegamos –avisó. Dirigí mi vista al frente y ya estábamos en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del tiempo. Realmente manejaba rapidísimo cuando estaba enojado.

Se bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Sonreí ante su caballeroso gesto. No sé por qué, pero me había tocado el mejor hombre, en todo el planeta tierra. Al menos mí parecer.

–¿Me concedería el honor de aceptar ser mi acompañante durante esta romántica noche, Miss Swan? –preguntó, mientras extendía una mano hacia mí, con una sonrisa hermosa.

–Por supuesto caballero –respondí. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota. Estar con él, me hacía inmensamente feliz. No cambiaría a Edward, por nada. Absolutamente por nada.

Estaba por entrar sana y salva con Edward, al gimnasio, cuando me percaté de que había un puesto de fotografías. Si pasabas por ahí, tenías que ser fotografiado. _Paso, _pensé.

Edward me volteó a ver divertido.

–Vamos Bella, no tuve una foto contigo en tu casa –pidió a modo de súplica.

Y no pude negarme. Al menos él saldría en la foto, así nadie se fijaría en mí al ver la foto. Toda la atención se la llevaría él.

El flash me cegó por unos instantes y por poco tropiezo con mis propios pies, cuando Edward me sostuvo firmemente por la cintura. Me besó la mejilla y suspiró.

–¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella? –reí ante su comentario y obviamente me sonrojé también. Por fin entramos al gimnasio. Debía admitir que Alice se había esforzado para que las cosas salieran perfectas. Todo estaba impecable en colores rojos, azules, blancos y pequeños detalles de negro y dorado. Combinó perfectamente los colores de la escuela. Sí, estaba muy bonito, pero tan pronto como estuve dentro, ya quería salir. No me gustaba el amontonamiento de gente y claramente, aquí había más gente de lo que me gustaba. Además de la música, por supuesto.

–¿Te parece si salimos? –preguntó Edward, acercándose a mi oreja, para poder escucharlo con claridad y su aliento envió corrientes eléctricas por mi cuerpo.

Al fin salimos del bullicio de gente, y me sentí mejor. Estar entre multitudes no era lo mío.

–Con todo lo que pasó, no tuve tiempo de decirte lo hermosa que te ves esta noche, amor –mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Un furioso sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas rápidamente y mi corazón se aceleró. Me había dicho _amor_. No sé si estaba siendo estúpida con respecto a esto, pero se sentía increíblemente bien y reconfortante que me llamara de esa manera. Al parecer Edward malinterpretó mi reacción.

–¿Bells, estás bien?, ¿dije algo malo? –preguntó con voz preocupada.

–Me... me llamaste amor –susurré la última parte.

Su rostro dejó de lado la preocupación, para que una hermosa sonrisa torcida, tomase su lugar.

–Es lo que eres para mí, Bella. Es lo que significas. Te amo, Bella. Jamás había sentido esto, por nadie –sus palabras me tenían aturdida. ¿Me amaba? ¿Edward Cullen me amaba? Sentía que mi pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento de felicidad. ¡Edward me amaba!

–Yo también te amo, Edward. Muchísimo –la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en la vida, se posó en su rostro. Se veía radiante y eso me hacía exageradamente feliz.

Me sentía dichosa de poder eso por él. De poder hacerlo feliz.

–¿En qué piensas? –susurró, mientras me estrechaba en sus cálidos brazos.

–Que me fascina el hecho de que te pueda hacer feliz, y al mismo tiempo te podría hacer tan desdichado, que asusta –dije sincera. Era cierto, lo podía hacer increíblemente infeliz, si alguna vez por alguna razón, yo terminara con él. No es que lo desee. No. Nunca. Pero saber que tengo ese efecto en él, es halagador. Más que eso, pero también es aterrador.

–¿Cómo podrías hacerme infeliz, Bella? –preguntó en una mueca confundida e incrédula.

–Piénsalo. Si alguna vez te alejo de mi vida, sé que sufrirías tanto, como yo, si tú hicieras lo mismo –le expliqué. Por un momento quiso interrumpir mientras le decía esto, pero pareció pensarlo un poco mejor.

–Estamos hablando hipotéticamente, ¿cierto? –se había puesto un poco pálido.

–Por supuesto, Edward. Nunca quiero tenerte lejos. Entiende eso. Solamente quería explicar mi punto –le di un profundo beso en los labios. No quería que pensara que lo quería cortar, jamás.

–Bésame otra vez –demandó. Le obedecí y nos besamos nuevamente. Sentir sus labios presionados contra los míos era simplemente perfecto.

–Bien –dijo, después de un rato de separarnos–, porque yo tampoco quiero estar lejos de tí. Nunca.

Le sonreí y asentí.

–Por mí no hay problema.

La música, dentro del gimnasio, había dejado de ser movida y sin sentido. Ahora había una suave balada de piano, traspasando las puertas y llegando hasta nosotros. –¿Me concede esta pieza? –Edward hizo de caballero de siglo XVII, mientras extendía su mano hacia mí.

–Claro que sí.

De nuevo me atrapó en sus brazos y comenzó a dirigirnos, en un suave movimiento, de un lado a otro. Ocasionalmente me daba pequeñas vueltas, tomando mi mano. Pero la mayoría del tiempo me sostenía muy cerca de él. Podría apostar que olía mi cabello cada tanto. Pero yo hacía lo mismo con él. No su cabello, era demasiado alto, pero incluso su sofisticado traje se había impregnado de su varonil aroma y no lo desaprovechaba. –Bella, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –pareció inseguro por unos momentos.

–Por supuesto –le respondí con mi cabeza, recostada en su pecho, mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda con sus dedos.

–¿A qué fue el per... Black a tu casa? –aún parecía inseguro. Sonreí. Era muchísimo más caballero de lo que pensé.

–Me fue a decir que no me convenías. Y que además habías hecho una apuesta con Tyler y Mike –respondí simplemente. Nunca daría crédito a nada de lo que Jacob me dijo.

–Respecto a Tyler y Mike, hay algo que quiero decirte –automáticamente me congelé en mi lugar. Cerré mis ojos por pura inercia. No quería pensar en los siguientes segundos. Me daría un colapso nervioso si lo hacía. Me obligué a dejar mi mente en blanco.

–Bella, tranquila –dijo Edward suavemente–. No es nada malo. No es ninguna asquerosa apuesta.

Sentí que mi corazón volvía a la normalidad, aunque ahora palpitaba erráticamente, por haberse detenido tan súbitamente.

–Es solo que creo que les debería agradecer a ellos, por que, en parte, ayudaron a abrirme los ojos –explicó serenamente. No le entendía nada–. Lo que quiero decir es que los escuché hablando de ti, que ambos te querían invitar al baile de fin de curso. Ellos hicieron la apuesta, yo solo escuché de casualidad. Pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho. En realidad, no sé qué fue lo que apostaron, pero obviamente el ganador, sería el que viniera contigo –escuchaba atónita sus palabras. Estaba molesta con Jacob por inventar cosas estúpidas sobre Edward, de tal magnitud–. En ese momento, me enojé con ambos. Porque para empezar, eres una chica, y son unos cerdos haciendo esa clase de apuestas. Y luego, me imaginé a tí, realmente yendo con uno de ellos. Me hirvió la sangre de celos. No quería verte de la mano con ninguno de los dos. Mi parte egoísta salió a flote. Yo quería que me tomaras a mí de la mano. Que vinieras conmigo al baile. Yo quería ser el hombre que te hiciese feliz.

Podía sentir como mis mejillas se humedecían por las pequeñas lágrimas. Él las limpió con delicadeza.

–Esa noche, la pasé con Emmett y Jasper, les conté que estaba decidio a ganarme tu corazón, a conquistarte. Y caíste rendida a mis pies, Swan –lo último lo dijo con tono arrogante y di una carcajada por su ocurrencia.

–¿Cómo no hacerlo, Cullen? No podría no hacerlo, después de ver la sinceridad en tus ojos, de ver cómo brillan y de lo mucho que sonríes. Y supongo que la epifanía, consistía en esto, ¿no?

–Sí. Eras tú. Te amo, Bells. Como no tienes una idea –dijo en un suspiro.

–Yo igual, amor –sonreí y me abracé a su pecho de nuevo.

–Vaya, ¿esto sentiste cuando te dije amor? –su voz estaba cargada de emoción.

–Sí –suspiré– no te acostumbrarías –le informé.

–Por supuesto que no, _amor_ –mi estómago traicionero me hizo volver a sentir que algo bajaba por él.

Me separó levemente de él, para besarme. De nuevo sentía como que las piernas me fallaban y mi aliento también, con cada segundo que sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Mordió gentilmente mi labio inferior y se sintió maravilloso. El beso fue bajando de intensidad. Hasta ser solamente un dulce roce de labios.

–_Mi_ Bella –susurró, mientras me estrechaba más contra él y seguíamos meciéndonos juntos con la música. Él haciendo todo el trabajo por los dos.

–Tuya siempre –corroboré.

–Siempre –me besó el cabello, para seguir moviéndonos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas... este es el final de la historia. Sinceramente, es mi capítulo favorito. Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo. No sé por qué me gustó tanto haha. <strong>

**Perdón por no haberlo subido ayer, pero hice muchísisisimas cosas. Lo siento muchísimo de verdad.**

**¡Muchas, muchas gracias a WithMusicSong, Miila Cullen Potter, isa-21 y a Romby por sus reviews! **

**Agradecimientos: Maka Cullen por agregarme a favoritos. **

**De verdad, gracias a todas las chicas que siguieron mi historia. Me gustó mucho hacerla. El one-shot que les mencioné, quizá tarde un poco más de lo esperado. A más tardar el lunes o no sé... ya que tengo exámenes. Terminan el jueves, pero quiero descansar un poco. Hahaha. De verdad muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. De verdad las aprecio. **

**P.D.: Estoy viendo los Oscars, pero... no va a ir ni Robert ni Kristen. Estaba tan emocionada de verlos en la tele. En los Oscars del 2009 fue... y se veía sexy. Hahaha. Bueno, ¿cuándo no? Siempre lo veo hermoso, no soy muy parcial. Pero, si estoy equivocada y sí fue, díganme. **

**Hahah y cuando fue a los People's Choice Awars... se veía tan guapo. Aunque se haya rapado su hermosa cabellera (que por cierto, extraño muchísimo), aún así se veía hermoso. Y me fascinó que haya ido tan casual. No se puso tux ni nada. Hahahaha. (Uy, acaban de pasar un cortito de E! News y... salió Robert con Kristen en la premiere de Breaking Dawn L.A. hahah, fue un flashazo nada más, pero me fascina verlos en la tele). **

**P.D. 2: ¿Ya vieron la foto de Robert y Kristen tomados de la mano, caminando por la calle? Casi se me sale el corazón cuando la vi. Me fascina la sonrisa en la cara de Robert. Hahaha si no la han visto, mandenme un MP con su correo para que la vean, junto con otra donde Kristen está abrazando a Robert, que está sentado. Se ven tiernos, y quizá no querían que la foto se esparciera, es su vida privada, lo entiendo, pero es que me hizo muy feliz verlos juntos. No pude evitar guardar la foto. Aunque, sinceramente, dudo que ustedes no hayan visto las fotos ya. **

**Bueno, espero que sí les guste Robert y Kristen... hahah, si no estoy hablando en vano hahahha. **

**Bueno, nuevamente, gracias por todo. Las aprecio muchísimo. **

**Creo que me explayé. Hahahaha.**


End file.
